


An experiment

by coneyisland_thrills



Series: milkman [1]
Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: Breast Fucking, Breastfeeding, Cock Slut, Come Swallowing, Dumbification, Hormones, Lactation Kink, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Milking, Somnophilia, Trans Octane | Octavio Silva, Vaginal Sex, baby fever
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:07:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27614621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coneyisland_thrills/pseuds/coneyisland_thrills
Summary: Taejoon has a secret kink.A lactation kink.
Relationships: Crypto | Park Tae Joon/Octane | Octavio Silva
Series: milkman [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2022014
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21





	An experiment

Taejoon has a secret kink.

One sure to be laughed at and one always impossible for him since he was a gay male, but that perspective all changed the day he met his current boyfriend Octavio.

Octavio didn't have any of his surgeries yet. Even more, he also enjoyed having his tits squeezed during sex which so often called to mind Taejoon's secret kink. Maybe had read too many doujinshi when he was younger but he'd always been fascinated and aroused by the prospect of milking.

Of course the only way Octavio could ever have milk inside of him was if they had kids but, well that wasn't possible thanks to the hormones he took.

But Taejoon found a way one night.

You see, since the pornography he watched was often that of lactation, he often got advertisements for things like breast pumps. Which would be very helpful if he was someone who lactated.

But one day he saw an advertisement for a special powder.....one that guaranteed that someone would be able to produce milk after a few short weeks. So he guiltily ordered it.

At first Taejohn thought about trying it on himself but he was unsure if he would develop breasts. That would be very hard to hide. So he realized that since Octavio already had breasts he would slip some of the powder into the energy drinks he consumed as meals every day when he wasn't looking.

He pours some now into a can and gives it a little shake. The box guarantees results in two months. The best of its kind!

He handed it over to Octavio who was filming himself and he drank it without pause. The box said to only take the powder once a day, but Octavio drank energy drinks so often, Taejoon was able to slip the powder multiple times into his drinks.

By the end of the first night Octavio had unknowingly consumed the powder thrice–and nothing seemed all that different.

Until....

Octavio was laying down next to him, one hand on his chest. He looked up at Tajoon and said:

"I'm kind of horny."

"Okay?"

"I want you to touch me."

He took Taekoon's hand and placed it on his chest for him. This was a bit unusual as Octavio liked having them touched in the middle of sex but it was never the start of sex and never the focal point. But now he whispered quietly for Taejoon to touch them and who was he to deny?

Maybe it didn't have to do with the powder at all. Happy coincidence.

By the end of the week, getting powder multiple times a day Octavio was noticing changes in his body. The speedster stood before the mirror of their bathroom, turned to the side as he tried to figure out what was wrong. His breasts had been feeling tender for the past couple of days.....

Had they gotten bigger, or that was his imagination? Not noticeable so maybe he was overthinking it. His tummy felt softer. He'd only been drinking energy drinks and eating Doritos so he didn't know why his tummy felt so soft. He touched one of his breasts and gasped at how sensitive his nipple felt. He felt maybe he should be concerned. Was this a sign of cancer?

He did the test. Raised his arms and massaged a smooth circle into the side of his breast but there was nothing there. He put his binder back on and winced at the pain. He would not tell Taejoon yet. There was no need to worry.

By week two Taejoon was delighted to himself that his boyfriend's pale breasts were filling out. The man himself must have not noticed yet, too busy in denial, but there was definitely growth. not outrageous, but he was getting close to outgrowing his bra.

Even more noticeable was the increase in Octavio's sex drive. Before they had been having sex maybe two or three times a week but now it seemed like every day Octavio was hopping into his lap and whining for another round of intercourse. His skin seemed softer so it was only the more pleasurable for Taejoon.

Week three is when things got interesting.

There was no denying it now. Octavio's breasts were definitely bigger and very tender. He was afraid of what was happening. He ran his thumb over his nipple and was shocked when a tiny translucent bead of liquid leaked out. He was afraid to sound like a freak so he didn't tell his boyfriend about it and just put his binder back on even though it was now a size too small.

During sex Octavio forbade Taejoon to touch his chest which Taejoon took to mean that finally they had to be seeing the results he was waiting for. He'd give it another week before testing it out himself. He still gave Octavio the powder every day though the box advised to stop once the results were achieved. 

Week four....

Octavio was asleep on his back. He would normally curl up but his breasts were too sensitive. Taejoon was awake, watching his chest rise and fall, before he slowly slid his boyfriends shirt up to reveal his tits–pale and creamy and full of milk.

He curiously ran his finger over a nipple to see if anything would happen before taking one begween two fingers and giving a pull. Translucent milk spilled from it, and his eyes widened. The powder had worked!

Taejoon moved so that he was straddling his boyfriend's waist but did so carefully so that he would not wake him. Looking down at his boyfriend was enough to make his dick harden between him. The soft stomach, perky nipples of soft, plump breasts filled with milk....

He latched onto one with his mouth, the other fingers of his hand massaging the breast opposite. He played with the nipple with his tongue, trying to get more milk out and eventually got that sweet taste. With his other hand he kept messaging, messaging so well that milk began to leak freely out of the nipple and run down Octavio's skin.

It was by this point that Octavio had woken up. It took him a while to realize what was going on: his body felt so good. His mind was on a plane higher than this existence, everything so pleasurable and whited-out. His breasts were no longer tender but there was a feeling there that made him feel warm, aroused even. He was wet between his legs and this only increased when his back gave a small arch and his breasts were given more love.

Wait....

Eyes flowing open he looked down to see his boyfriend sucking at one of his tits.

"What are you doing?!" He cried though his worst nightmare was confirmed when he saw the pale milk leaking out of him. "Ngh–stop!!"

Taejoon stopped suckling and sat up wiping his chin with the neck of his shirt.

"You looked so good." 

"There's something wrong with me!!" Octavio sat up, pulling his shirt back down to cover himself up. The pleasant feeling was gone now that his boyfriend had stopped and his chest was back to feeling tender and heavy. Full...but full of what?

"Octavio....if will feel good. I promise."

Taejoon pulled Octavio then so that the smaller male's back was against his front. Octavio watched as his skillfull hands placed themselves on Octavio's chest though he remained fully clothed. His nipples could be seen peeking through the white shirt, brown and perky.

"Tae? Ohh..."

Taejoon had cupped both of his breasts now with his hands, giving them a rolling massage by moving his palms in a circular motion, and Octavio shivered at the feeling.

His boyfriend bent his fingers so that he was pressing into his nipples, and two wet spots soon appeared into the front of his shirt.

"Ngh..."

It was so hellish, why was this happening?! This couldn't be possible for someone like him and yet here he was with his breasts full and his boyfriend milking them for the liquid inside....and it felt strangely good. Like he was being relieved.

Taejoon was content to tug at his boyfriend and milk him this way, watching the milk come out in beads and sometimes even squirt against the inside of his shirt. Soon the shirt was so wet that it was borderline transparent and Octavio squirmed in his lap, his sex throbbing.

"Ngah...." Octavio felt like he was melting. His complaints had faded away and all he could focus on was how good the lactating felt. He rested his head on Taejoon so that the curve of his breasts were now on display for Taejoon in full. Pressing against the shirt that he had grown too big for. A tight thing that used to be loose but was now snug and sticking to him.

Taejoon squeezed his tits and got a moan. The man in his lap lightly rutted down on Taejoon's clothed cock.

"Turn around Tavi..."

His boyfriend obeyed and turned to face him. Taejoon directed him to his hard cock and layed down on his back. 

"Use your tits...and make me cum."

The boyfriend had become aroused after having been lactating for so long, mind soft and marshmellow-y. He obediently rolled his shirt up just enough to accept his cock under the shirt and managed to slide it between his breasts which were slick from the milk.

Using them he began to jerk Taejoon off, the head of his cock visible every time it poked between his breasts thanks to how wet his white shirt was, so transparent. Taejoon panted and thrusted his hips up as Octavio jerked him off. The sensation was good. His tits were soft and pillowy thanks to what the hormones had done to him, and because of how Octavio squeezed them together to jerk his cock milk was leaking periodically from the nipples.

He was eventually coming onto his chest, hot cum pumping slowly out of his cock that was easy to see because of the soaked shirt. Octavio grabbed his shaft and used it to rub the head of Taejoon's cock all across his breasts, spreading the mess.

The sticky mess of milk and come on his tits was then revealed when Octavio took his shirt off, mind now consumed by one thing only, and that was producing more milk. It would seem that igniting his sex drive would make the smaller male more eager to lactate.

Taejoon sat up to admire the mess. Messily he ran his tongue along where his semen coated tanned skin and swallowed before latching onto a nipple for the 2nd time this evening. He feels Octavio pet the back of his head and purr lovingly like he is content with the action. He feels his boyfriends' soft skin beneath his touch.

Octavio's so full of milk and it just keeps flowing. He was on that cloud nine again feeling as if he were floating above everything else. Hot fuzzy arousal and relief from his tenderness. He also felt a strange flush in him....

Taejoon was so close to him and his dick was still leaking....semen had coated his chest not too long ago....and Octavio had milk, why should he let that go to waste?

 _Sperm_....

He reached for Taejoon's cock mindlessly, ready to be fucked even stupider than he already was from the sensation of lactating. Seeking out impregnation at this stage felt only natural.

But Taejoon pulled away from him and Octavio sobbed, drooling.

"P-please...." He whined trying to grab at him. "I w-want your baby, Tae..."

So this was one of the side effects of the powder he'd read about. Baby fever, it said. It would make sense that once his boyfriend was so full of milk he'd want to expend it on what naturally desired milk: a child. His boyfriends' hips bucked upwards, seeking out his member for him to deliver the untold promise of fertilization.

Taejoon whispered: "No...you don't want this. You'll get over it."

He snuggles against Octavio as he sobs, but alleviates some of the pain by twisting a nipple in hand once again. Giving him that powder was one of the better choices he had made and he could not wait to take it even further.

Thoughts and fantasies roamed his head. The package said that the lactation would continue as long as someone was drinking or otherwise milking. His boyfriend still had no idea what happened but there were other side effects. Softer skin, more sex drive, prone to dumbification at the feeling of being drank from or otherwise fucked....

He wondered if the side effects would worsen if he kept giving him the powder.

Octavio didn't remember what happened when he woke up but he felt sticky everywhere especially on his chest. When he took a shower he ran a scrubbie over his chest and was shocked by how arousing it was. With a surprised cry he looked down at his chest. Were his breasts larger? No, he was being paranoid again. He's been through this.

But they were so much more sensitive.

He pinched his nipple, tugged. Moaned in the shower at how relieving it felt. Because he was in the shower he didn't notice the stream of milk produced by the nipple as it was washed away by the water.

Week five and six experimentation continued. Octavio considered dropping out of the Apex Legends games because his chest was too sensitive to operate within the confines of it. His reaction time was slower and his libido kept increasing to the point that he almost wanted to rut desperately against the handle of his peacekeeper just to feel satisfaction.

Taejoon noticed of course. How could he not notice Octavio's increasingly bad preformance? It was like he had swapped out his skill for shooting for his sex drive. Every day that Octavio played a bad game he came home wanting to fuck. Ever since that night Taejoon hadn't touched Octavio's chest. He had ordered something that he had saw as an advertisement however.

The day it came in the mail he ripped it from its package. A breast pump specifically for sexual purposes. This way Octavio could be milked from both sides and feel the ultimate pleasure....and get fucked stupid by his cock.

Octavio meanwhile was miserable. Still horny and his chest was so tender, it was undeniably bigger than it had been as he could no longer even fit his binder on. He turned to the side to examine them. They were plump and the nipples were slightly bigger but he didn't know why. When he touched them they were sensitive and made tingles crawl through his body, even made his crotch feel warm.

He needed to take a break and go to a hospital soon!! This couldn't be normal.

"Taejoon..."

His boyfriend looked over from his package to see Octavio wearing a loose black t-shirt that was very big as it was the only shirt now that would disguise his swollen breasts.

"I'm going to the hospital."

Taejoon panicked: "Why?"

"There's something wrong with me." Octavio looked down, ashamed and embarassed but also guilty that he had kept it a secret from the hacker for so long. "My chest is..."

No no...he couldn't go yet, they would fix it and undo all the work the powder had done!! Taejoon approached the other man and tried to convince him gently to stay but he shook his head and declared that he had to go. Now nervous even more he looked around depserately for an idea and his eyes found the breast pumps.

"Ok, but let me show you something first....please?"

Octavio sighed and nodded. He sat his boyfriend down on the living room couch and made him to take off his shirt. When he returned he looked even more embarassed.

"Tae whats the meaning of this?"

"Trust me" was all Taejoon said as he set the pump down. It had two tubes and suction-like cups that would go over a nipple. The suction was hard enough to stay latched but not enough to hurt. He made in front of his boyfriend and gently put his hand on his swollen chest causing him to blush.

"D-don't touch me there..."

Taejoon quietly attached a suction to one of his boyfriend's breasts. By now Octavio felt humiliated but he trusted his boyfriend and allowed for the other to be attached as well.

But then as Taejoon attached the second one he panicked. Why was Taejoon doing this to him?! Why was he sitting half-naked in the living room, what was this machine?! Wouldn't his boyfriend of all people have recognized that Octavio's breasts were...?!

Taejoon turned the pump on just as Octavio cried,

"That's enough, I'm going to–!! Hgh..."

He stopped immediately, mouth falling open as he began to lactate. The soft suckling sensation of the pumps getting to work, sunctioned to his skin and coaxing milk from his nipples. _Ohhhhhhh_ , that felt so.....

Good.

Like pressure being lifted from the top of his skin. A relief that flooded him almost like the pain of needing to go to the bathroom for a long time and finally using it.

The cups began to pump milk from his boyfriend's soft swollen tits, and Taejoon had never felt harder in his life at such a sight. His kink was finally being fulfilled in such a satisfying way. This powder was a miracle, making his boyfriend go soft and filling him to the brim with milk, and making him hornier on top of that...

There was already a wet spot forming on Octavio's front shorts, his arousal made even stronger with the feeling of having him be milked. 

He had forgotten what he'd wanted to do....what was happening?...he wanted to go the hospital...but why?....oh there was something wrong with his breasts ....

But there's nothing wrong....they feel so good now....Octavio let out a sigh, moaning, chest heaving as he took in deep breaths....he kept forgetting to breathe because of how good it felt. The relief of milk from his breasts.....

He didn't even care that he was lactating...No longer afraid of what it meant or how it could be possible. All that mattered was that he was being milked.. finally after all this time... Octavio had been feeling so full recently, heavy and now he knew why...he had been full of milk...

_So much milk...._

Octavio was hot between his legs and had that fever again: want for warm life inside of him that could be sustained by his milk, he was so full of it and wanted to share. What better way than a baby?

Taejoon watched his Octavio begin to rut slowly and mindlessly against the couch, head fallen back the machine pumped his breasts. He watched the steady flow of droplets of milk and was amazed that so much could come from such a small man. Then again his breasts had gotten rather large thanks to that powder....

He remembered that the flow of milk had been helped along when he had been massaging in a circular motion on Octavio's chest so he got his boyfriend to stand up before sitting down behind him and getting the speedster to sit in his lap. Octavio was so quiet and mindlessly obedient, unlike the normal personality.

He remembered that one of the side effects was a dumbification of sorts. Was the sensation of lactating dumbing his boyfriend down? Not that he had been very bright to begin with, but it was effecting him.

Taejoon reached under Octavio's arms and put two fingers against the side of each breast, rubbing slowly at first. He did not want to startle or scare or make him afraid. He then began to massage more thoroughly staring at where the suction cups were to see if there were any changes

Octavio moaned in a wanton way. All he could feel was the sensations on his chest now helped along by a wonderful soothing sensation into his skin. He was still rutting down on something very slowly, something warm and alive but that didn't matter–

Because–

_Ah.....ngh!!_

Taejoon's theory was true. As he massaged Octavio's breasts the milk began flowing more freely and he watched as a few droplets turned into more of a stream. His boyfriend's mouth was open wide in a silent cry or sob of some sort, his mind going completely blank. Before he had some semblance of reality, but now?

Octavio moaned, panting because oh god, oh god oh the milk, it was so wonderful, whoever was milking him was doing soooooo good...it was all coming out of him now, he had so much to spare, his breasts had been so tender and swollen these past few weeks, he shouldn't have ignored the steady enlargement of them, for that he could've experienced this orgasmic sensation of lactation.

_oh there's so much, i've got so much milk, so much more please take more, they're so full, so **big** so i've got so much milk taejoon please don't stop...._

His thighs rubbed together as he came, soaking wet, but the feeling of it didn't compare to the milk being pumped from his breasts. Why was this feeling so great? He was drooling, eyes crossing or otherwise rolling into the back of his head. He was almost completely naked in this living room but he didn't even feel cold. Just so much warmth.

_whatever is happening to me...it feels so good....gracias....i'm gonna cum so much.....i'm gonna cum so much cuz i have so much milk fuckkkkk....milk me.....milk me i'll be a good boy milk me...._

He wished he could stay like this forever....attatched to this machine that his boyfriend had the forsight to buy for him, how did he know he would be needing it? Taejoon was so sweet....

_fuck tae i want your cock pleaseplease i've been so good please touch me this machine is so good i'll take your cock like a good boy i promise i'll do **whatever** you want..._

Octavio would quit the games if he had to, stay attached here to this pump and let himself go stupid. The milk coming out of him must taste so sweet....and that warmth in the middle of him was overpowering....fuck, he had one hand touching his sensitive breast, there's almost a sensation beneath his touch, can almost feel the milk flowing....

_i'll stay still!!!!!!!!_

_milk......i'll give you as much milk as you want....._

_Ohhhh_....this machine.....

Forget the adrenaline that surges through his veins. That feeling is nothing like this. He wants to take his chest into his own hands, squeeze and release even more milk....

And there's another thing he wanted and needed in addition to the soft, pleasurable pumping sensation. The need for a cock.

Taejoon had unbuckled his pants quickly, he had not wanted to leave Octavio's chest alone for too long. His eyes were rolling back and he was drooling a lot, moaning sweetly with a want he hadn't voiced out loud. Taejoon almost wished that he had drank the powder himself if this was the result. Maybe he would order it again and they could both be attatched to this pump.

Taejoon pulled Octavio's underwear off. Octavio's tiny cock was swollen a pulsing red–he was so aroused. But not as much as Taejoon was.

He slid inside his boyfriend's pussy, made easy because of how aroused he was. His body had been ready for a while now to accept penetration and as soon as the cock was seated deep in him he regained some sense. A sense long enough to realize that the object of his desires was here....a cock that belonged to Taejoon, the carrier of sperm.

Octavio's stupified, one-track mind had a simple thought processes. Breasts hurt, breasts get milked, and he then feels good. He remembered now his boyfriend suckling from his chest....he had plenty of milk to go around, so if they had a baby, that was another thing to relieve him of this pain.

So breasts hurt, but he would provide nurturing to a child, and lactate....

The sexuality of the situation had gotten confused for the parental need to nurture. And besides, there was no possible way for Octavio to get pregnant as he was infertile....but for today he has forgotten that fact for his simple mind had latched onto a solution.

And maybe there was another reason....

Yes his chest hurt....but he didn't know how long this condition would last and this relief felt too good to give up. So if Octavio gets impregnated, the hormones give him more milk, and he feels this arousing relief even more!!....

Taejoon placed his hands back on Octavio's chest and got right back to massaging. The speedster's brief moments of clarity and planning rapidly faded away as Taejoon also began thrusting his cock up into his warm heat. Octavio moaned, leaning forward and chest jutted out as the pump continues to work its magic. The meter inside is now filled halfway with his milk.

Taejoon had always thought that ones' breasts would sort of deflate after experiencing such prolonged lactation. But the powder he had provided three times a day for several weeks extra against the advisement of the packaging meant that Octavio's tits would keep producing milk and remain plump and swollen and full.

Taejoon needed a steady grip on Octavio's hips so he finally stopped massaging his breasts for good and fucked up into him, hoping that the man would like this other form of milk: his semen.

And little did he know Octavio would love it.

Octavio had regained some conciousness after the massage had stopped on his breasts and his milk stopped coming out as quickly. All he had now was the dual sensations of a cock ramming up against his g-spot and the steady suckling sensation of the pumps on his swollen nipples.

"T-Tae...."

He did not know if he was speaking but it felt like it. He had to let the hacker know that he desired fertilization. Let his cock spill its seed into him and impregnate him, form life....

And it would be a piece of Taejoon inside of him for nine months.....

Taejoon kept thrusting, kept fucking his cock into that soaking wet heat that was so fucking hot. Dripping wet for him. Octavio had been so horny lately but so unfulfilled with the pressure in his chest but now that it had been relieved–

_Your cock feels so good!! I feel so fucking good, fuck me, fuck me!! I want your sperm, keep milking me, fuck it feels soso good, Tae!! I don't know what happened but I don't want it to stop!! I'll be a good boy, you can drink from me, I'll sit here like a good bitch and let you drink from my tits because it feels **sooooooo. good.** pleasepleasepleaseplease...._

When Taejoon came he relaxed on the couch, cum filling up the womb of the man he loved. It was a lot because he was so aroused and had a build-up of it in his balls begging to be released for the past days. It dribbled out of Octavio, but he didn't care.

No, his boyfriend had finally gone stupid. Mind blank, moaning, whining, panting, crying out without rhyme or reason. He was so full of come!! So full of Taejoon's cock, fuck this was the life!! Why did he ever need anything else aside from it?

_so full of **your** milk....so fucking stupid, i'm so tired of being bored i'm so tired of playing games i just wanna be fullllll....i wanna give more milk.....i'm so full of milk, taejoon....i'll be good....._

The pumps continued their work, milking him. All Octavio felt was the warmth now. The pleasure of lactation and the feeling of cum inside him. He didn't know anything else–not the stim, not the games....

Taejoon placed Octavio down gently on the couch. He went to take a shower and ordered takeout, and when he came back almost an hour later Octavio was still drooling: staring blankly at the ceiling, the meter on the pump a milimetre close to being full. He was so compliant. So soft...so full of milk...and he wanted more, wanted a child to keep giving....

Taejoon turned off the pump and gathered up the milk so that it would be placed inside the fridge. When he returned Octavio was sobbing quietly, he did not know what had happened but the pleasurable lactation had stopped....

Taejoon saw this pitiful state and thought that his boyfriend would still be hungry. He made him a cup of his own milk and poured powder inside. Yes, he had achieved his results, but they could take this experiment further. Would Octavio's breasts enlarge more? Would the frequency of milk heighten? Would the pleasure become greater?

He nursed his boyfriend with the milk before carrying him to the bedroom. Taejoon layed down the naked body on his bed and saw that Octavio had fallen asleep. He looked down at him to hear his soft snores and view his soft body. The thick thighs, the softer creamy skin of them. His tummy, still very slim, but also gotten softer. A thin layer of baby fat. His soft, plump breasts, nipples swollen due to the previous activity. His plush lips and beautifully resting face.

Octavio had looked like he was experiencing so much pleasure while on that machine. Fucked stupid like some people would say. Taejoon had part of a desire to experience it himself.

He knelt by the speedster's side and latched onto a nipple, the taste of milk addicting. The stream that followed was definitely more flowing than weeks ago, and he got back up. So more powder would increase flow.....

When he left Octavio stirred awake, sobbing softly. His tits were still so full....why did they stop?!....

He crawled out of bed to the machine that Taejoon had set down in the corner. Straightened up so that his breasts were bared, trying to attach the pump as his boyfriend had done but his hands were shaky. Finally he achieved what he wanted and had them latched.

Octavio turned the machine on and the sweet sensation got his milk flowing again. Hah....he had sooooo much more to spare.....he was gonna cum again.....

Meanwhile Taejoon walked back to the kitchen and poured himself a glass of milk. This secret kink of his has produced unexpected results...he is unsure of when the milk stops, exactly, but for now Octavio is soft and malleable and stupid. He envies his boyfriend.

Taejoon pours powder into the milk and drinks from it.

**Author's Note:**

> leave weird kinks in the comments. i will consider them.  
> -coney


End file.
